


A Master and Her Knight

by HypocriticalDadaist



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Impregnation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypocriticalDadaist/pseuds/HypocriticalDadaist
Summary: Gudako just wanted to rest after her oddly exhausting vacation, but a certain hyperactive Servant has other plans that she's more than willing to oblige.
Relationships: Astolfo/Gudako
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	A Master and Her Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by Yayate (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayate/pseuds/Yayate) for me, she has deleted it from her account for personal reasons, but has given me permission to repost it on my account.

"Master! Master! There’s an emergency! An emergency! E-mer-gen-cy!”

Thump, thump, thump.

The door to the Master’s room could barely hold the energy and vigor of the yelling, hyperactive boy. Gudako could only groan- her voice only slightly more strained than the cracking of the door’s hinges. Just as his superhuman strength worked away at the door’s stability, his overly-eager yelling was already starting to wear at the redhead’s patience. They had *just* returned from a lovely vacation that somehow managed to be just as tiring as her work itself!

“Just- just a minute, okay? I’ll unlock the door.”

The pounding stopped, and the Master sighed in relief. She had only just woken up, while she very much adored (almost) every last one of her servants, she had neither the patience nor energy to deal with this particular one. She used this moment’s reprise to get to her sink and splash her face clean with water.

She had just woken up, she was tired- but she couldn’t show her Servants even a single shred of weakness! As soon as her eyes fell on the mirror, however, she realized that was probably  
impossible. Light scratches covered her cheeks, some were even on her neck. “...Ah.” she mumbled to herself. Right. She had a little too much fun at the beach. It’d be really awkward if Astolfo, of all people, saw her this scratched up! God, she didn’t know it was this bad! Her hands jumped for the concealer, foundation, and she quickly hurried to coat her cheeks in whatever way possible.

“Master? If you don’t open up, soon, I’m coming iiin~! Don’t make your precious Servants worry!”

“Hold on! I’m washing my face! I just woke up!”

“You can do that with me there~!”

The doorknob turned. First once, gently, then twice, hurriedly. It turned into a rampant fury of slams and shifts. It got louder and louder, before, finally-

Something cracked.

“Eh?”

And the door broke open. The chipper knight hopped in, raising his hand to once more to let out a cheerful “Hiiihiiii~!” at his Master, before finally seeming to realize what he had done. He spun around on his heel, staring at the now-broken door. With a soft hum, he picked it up, and pushing it right back onto the frame that previously held it. He clapped his hands as if to applaud himself for a job well done, before his shiny expression curved into a grimace.

“...Well, I guess you can just get a new room, Master!”

Yup. That door was unsalvageable. The fiberglass that made it up had shattered and scattered about, and even the metal locks that were supposed to keep it secure and more importantly, locked, had been completely smashed.

“Master?”

Gudako awkwardly tried to ignore the noisy distraction, keeping her eyes focused on the mirror in front. But, when she was called for, her hand froze. While she had covered all the scratches on her face with a tint of concealer, she had only barely started on the foundation to smooth it off.

“Hey, Master?”

Gudako’s hand was caught before it could move again. She struggled and twisted her arm, but there was very little she could do against even the gentle grip of a servant. She finally turned her head to face Astolfo- he was wearing his purple hoodie and skirt, he was definitely not dressed for -any- sort of emergency!

“...So, about that emergency…”

“Are you okay?”

He let go of her hand, but before Gudako could turn away and escape, she felt a soft damp tissue press against her face.

“...Ow!”

It wiped off even faster than she had hurried to apply. The green tint that were supposed to hide the redness of those many scratches had quickly washed away, leaving her slightly injured cheeks bare.

“Master?”

“Y-you shouldn’t be touching your Master’s face without permission!”

“..Maaaster..”

Gudako’s hands shot up to smack away her Servant’s hands, but just as quickly as she did, they would land back on her cheeks again. As soon as his hands touched down again, they were smacked away again. And again, and again.

“Stop it!”

Gudako got to slap away his hands one more time before Astolfo finally gave up and just grabbed at her wrists. Even though his girlish hands were only a tiny bit better than his, she couldn’t get away from his almost-crushing grip! She scrambled and struggled for just a few moments, until her arms finally got tired enough for Astolfo to gently guide her down.

“Mmaaaaster… Why didn’t you just go to Nightingale? Or the tiny Medea? The scratches would be like, pow, as if they were never there!”

Gudako pouted her cheeks and turned away.

“Master? Master, master, hey, master! Don’t ignore me, Master! Master!”

“...it’s nothing. I just didn’t want all of you to stop having fun! It’s hard for a normal human like me to play with Servants, you know? The last few days I had a bit too much fun playing with Mordred, and, uhh…”

He just kept staring at her.

“I just didn’t want you all to worry, and I didn’t want to-”

“Ohh, so you didn’t want to get Mordred in trouble? Hehe, they can be pretty aggressive! What’d you do? Playfight? Did you really spar with a Servant?”

“...Uh, basically.”

Not the reaction she expected.

“They got me a little cut and bruised. They just got a little too into it, and…”

“Geez, Master! If only you had told me earlier! I was worried Mash felt like a kitten- or, hm, or maybe you had a little fight with Fou!”

Even for his standards, his voice was extremely chirpy. Something about the way he spoke made it extremely clear that he was up to something, but before Gudako could figure out what he was planning, Astolfo let go of her Master’s hands, instead grabbing at her shoulders and gently pushing her down onto the bed. He held her firmly, yet gently enough so that a gentle struggle could bring her free. He showed dominance, but not a shred of honest force.

“I see, I see! Hmm, hehe, why don’t you ‘playfight’ with me, too?”

“...Eh?”

Her cheeks heated up.

“Geez, Master. Ever since those girls switched into their swimsuits, you’ve been busy with them! And just them! It’s really unfair, you know! You need to show everyone your l-o-v-e!”

“I-I didn’t, err, it wasn’t like that!”

Astolfo pouted, leaning back and getting a bit more comfortable. His petite body sat down upon her tummy, lightly wiggling around, crossing her arms, and huffing.

“Really? Well, Tamamo was venting to me about how you’ve been giving Kiyohime just as much attention as her, and Mordred told me that when you got into it, they couldn’t stop themselves from  
scratching your back and-”

“E-eh?”

“If I knew they had gotten your face, too, I would’ve given them a bop-bop-bop on their head!”

“That’s not…!”

“Hmhmhm… Why don’t you show me your back? I bet I know exaactly where they scratched you, how they scratched you, and how good they were feeling when they scratched you, and-”

“Okay, okay! I get it… I get it… You can stop teasing me, a-and… Astolfo, I’m too sore for -that- kind of thing now! I need a day to rest up and heal and just… you know!”

“Hm. Nah, I don’t think either of us would be satisfied masturbating tonight.”

“Hey!”

“Hehe, don’t worry, I got just the cure for that. When Mordred told me you might be ‘really’ sore today, I went to went to ask tiny Medea, explained everything, and, well…”

Gudako couldn’t even be angry. With every word he spoke, she only got more and more embarrassed. Her cheeks had grown redder than her hair, her breathing had grown heavy, and, by now, all she could do was stutter. Did her Servants really talk about all these things? Did… did that mean everyone knew about everything she did, and-

“Here!”

While she was stuttering and her cheeks were simmering, he had grabbed onto a little… something, from his pockets. It pushed into her lips, onto her tongue, and-

Wait, did it disappear…?

“And there!”

Her tiredness disappeared. Her scratches started to fade. Her soreness turned into a pleasant softness. Within just a moment, she went from zero to a hundred! “Ahn…” in fact, in between her tired, embarrassed sighs, she couldn’t help but let out a few pleasured mewls. Every last drop of pain seemed to evaporate, quickly replaced with an incredibly relaxing feeling.

“So?”

“Hahn… yeah…?”

The embarrassment faded with the rest of her emotions. She simply felt at utter peace.

“So, wanna go now?”

“Mm, sure, why no-hey!”

Gudako jumped up, her hands now being the ones pushed against his shoulders. “Ooh, You’re being dominant for once? Ehehe, Master, I like this!” Her hands shot up his to his hoodie, pushing it aside, quickly lifting up his shirt to reveal more of his body, using one hand to pin it right at his neck- and everything fell on display. He looked so soft, yet still muscular. If she focused on his waist, she could barely make out his tender, small abs, and as her eyes dragged up to his chest, she got a full view of just how pronounced his chest was. Not too muscular to form a pair of pecks, yet his muscles were still pronounced enough to show just how athletic the boy was.

“Mm, I’m going to make YOU squirm, for once… I feel so strong right now, Astolfo! I won’t stop until you’re the sore one!”

But as the Master’s confidence grew, the Servant could only respond with an excited giggle. Just as quick as Gudako had pushed her over, he did so to her. His hands pressed towards her shoulders and pinned her down against the soft bed beneath. In one quick motion, his hand moved towards her belly, grasping at the hem of her shirt and instantly tugging it all the way up, letting the underside rest against her chin. Soon after, her bra followed, picking away at the plastic lock, between her breasts, that kept them still and protected. He haphazardly tossed it aside, simply responding with his usual gigglish tone. “Mmm… If you wanna be dominant, Master, you gotta beat your little Astolfo first! Hehe, no matter how CUTE I am, I’m still a chivalrous knight… it’s basically my duty to make you quiver!” His eyes returned to the feast in front of them, letting his fingers wrap around their swollen mass, and his lips drew to her perky pink nubs. But right as his lips suckled down on one, his Master interrupted him.

“...by my first Command Seal, I command you to lose your strength!”

“...Eh?”

“By my SECOND Command Seal, I command you to become as human! So weak you can’t even push me over!”

“...EH?”

As she spoke, two of those red marks burned from her wrist. Powerful magic, backed by Chaldea, purged right into Astolfo’s very soul. He stared at her for a few moments, letting out a hearty giggle.

“Oooh, Master… Naughty, naughty, naughty! You reaaaally wanna take the lead, huh? That’s so cute, but such underhanded methods…~” But as he gave her tit one more firm squeeze, he suddenly found himself pressed down onto the bed. Yet rather than showing any sort of objection, all Gudako got was his usual, cheeky grin.

“Okay, okay~ If you’re thaat desperate, I’ll let you have your fun! Come on, Master, show me your--- mmmf!?” He couldn’t even finish playfully taunting her before his lips were stolen. A soft heat even swelled up on his cheeks for just a few moments, finally submitting to her movements. His arms moved up, wrapping gently around her body, pulling her chest lightly into his. Gudako returned the favour, letting her softness rest against his firmness. For once, he opened his mouth meekly, rather than forcing that usual soft dominance onto his Master. Her tongue dove in, first rubbing against his teeth, licking against the inside of his lips, then finally letting it dive into his. She circled it, played with it, wrestled it, until she pulled back and slowly slowly lured it back into her own mouth. Her lips locked around it, her teeth ever-so-gently giving it just the lightest nibble, not to hurt him, just to give him the tiniest little mark of her dominance.

As her mouth finally pulled back, Astolfo was left heaving.. His chest heaved up and down, a sliver of drool escaped from the side of his lips. He seemed completely breathless- something that Gudako took with great pride. With a soft huff, her hands pulled her shirt back down, the popping of a few buttons letting her breasts hang free once more, caught between one button below and above. Held up by the one beneath, but emphasized by the one below. It made it clear how sizely and shapely they are- sure, she didn’t compare to some of her more busty servants, but they were definitely nothing to be ashamed about. As her own breathing grew heavier, they even started jiggling just a little.

‘“You… don’t move. Not an inch… don’t get up, until I’m done with you…”

Were it not for the exhausted, overwhelmed pants escaping from her lips, her words could be easily mistaken for a threat. She was tired of her cute little knight doing whatever he wanted, whenever he  
wanted… and now, she was going to have her fun! “Geez, Master. You could’ve just asked reaaally nicely!” Gudako didn’t even give her a silver of attention. She simply dragged herself down nuzzling her head between his thighs. They were soft, round… nuzzling in between them like this was almost a little upsetting. His hips and thighs were wider and softer than Gudako’s own. She gave them only the slightest bit of attention, covering them in the slightest bit of licks and kisses as she made her way down to his lovely jewels. His pantyhose, and the blue-striped panties underneath did very little to hide the shapeliness of his lovely meat and sac underneath. He could already barely fit in, and as he grew more aroused, it only grew worse. His poor meat seemed almost in pain, trying to escape from it’s tight confines. Thankfully, Gudako wouldn’t let him suffer for too long, and with one yank, she exposed him like he had exposed her earlier.

God, he was big. It was a shock anew every time she saw it. She shuffled her head forward, letting her lips sink against his sac. His shaft was big enough to effortlessly poke past her forehead with some time to spare, and his jewels weren’t any smaller. Even though his looks were so cute and androgynous, he was packed like a stallion.

“Y’kno, Master… Master!” Astolfo raised his voice in objection, but once more, the redhead cut him off. She pressed forward and dove completely under his skirt. Her left hand grasped at the bottom of his shaft, while her right latched onto his swollen balls. First, she gave his swollen knob a kiss- one kiss, two, three, she didn’t leave a single part of it unloved. But she wouldn’t stop there. Her mouth spread wide and pressed forward, swallowing the tip, before letting in inch after inch more of his dick. “Hey, Master, don’t choke yourself on it~ You’re going a lil’ further than usual, y’kno?” But his worries wouldn’t even slow her down. She pushed deeper and deeper, until her lips reached her palm. She took a moment’s respite, it was all she needed to take his oversized shaft further and further. Her hand pulled away and she pressed as deep down as she possibly could. Her tongue quaked with anxiety, her jaws quivered in pain, but she did her absolute best to reach the very bottom-

“Okay, okay, Master, you can stop! You look like you’re gonna hurt yourself… It feels really good this deep in your throat, but it isn’t really worth you feeling so bad~” Gudako responded by merely pushing herself just a bit further. God, she fit so much into her throat and she was still missing what felt like a few inches. She could barely hold back her gag reflex, but some sort of common sense held her back from taking the last inch of that meat. Yet, she didn’t pull back up. Her hands grasped onto Astolfo, dragging them right onto her head. She patted them, gently, before letting her palms retreat to that swollen sac. She could barely focus on anything but the length on her mouth, she couldn’t even breathe, that dick thick enough to completely lock out her airways. Astolfo tugged on her hair a few times, probably pleading her to come back up before she passed out-

But she wouldn’t budge. With a gulp and a whine, he tightened his grip. “O-Okay, Master, if this hurts, I’m taking you straight to Nightingale!” He let her prep for just a moment, tugging on her hair just ever so slightly, giving her one final chance to change her mind… before simply resting his palms on her head. With a deep sigh, he forced her head down, thrusting his own hips up until his balls smacked up against her chin. He rocked his hips back and forth just a tiny little bit for a good few moments, before he pulled back out all the way, dick resting against her laps.

“Ee~ That felt amazing… but… please never do that again. I was kinda afraid I would choke you, and-”

“Mm? I don’t-” Gudako interrupted herself with a cough, one hand moving to her throat to rub the soreness away, before she spoke again. “...I don’t remember asking for your opinion. I’m having my fun with you, that’s all~”

“Noo, I can’t let you do more than thiiis~ I’m a knight, I’m a kniiight~! I can’t let my beloved Master-Maiden work me so hard without giving her anything in- hey!”

Her lips locked back down, now simply focusing on the tip. Her lips tightly sucked around it, gently pulling back and forth and letting the intense vacuum-esque feeling do the work. She wasn’t listening to a single word of objection he uttered, simply responding by suckling harder every time he gave the slightest objection. Eventually, he just stopped and sighed, letting himself sit up with one hand rubbing away at the back of Gudako’s head. His fingers locked into her hair, giving her an uncomfortable tug every time he seemed to object, while rubbing her head affectionately whenever she did a good job.

Her tongue moved gently, first simply trying to find Astolfo’s most fragile spots once more. Every time she slid her tongue underneath the front of his glans, or the little ridge that separated shaft from head, she could feel him squirm lightly. Even though she found his weakest spots so fast, she started off ignoring them. Instead, she insisted on dragging her head up and down his cock, bobbing slowly while letting her tongue explore every inch of his upper shaft. Her hands joined in soon after, left hand wrapping right around the base of his shaft. Every time she bobbed her head, she gave him the slightest jerk. Her other hand joined in last, finally starting to stimulate that sac of his. She gently squeezed and squished his testes, making sure to not be rough enough to cause any pain, but making sure she moved hard enough to milk him completely dry.

“Mmm… Just like that, Master~”

Her hand jerked harder and her lips bobbed quicker. For just a moment, she opened her eyes to give her beloved, yet pesky servant a warm glance, before she quickly let them fall closed again. The faster she moved, the deeper she managed to take it, now managing to swallow down more than half of his meat. But she didn’t wait or hesitate. She didn’t just want to milk him, she wanted to make him absolutely lose his mind like he had done so many times to her. Her palm and head moved in absolute sync, doing her absolute best to leave no spot even slightly unloved. She could feel him start to quiver and quake in her mouth. She could feel that meat shake lightly against her slobbering tongue.

“You’re doing a really good job, Master… I can really feel it~”

His slightest quaking was the only signal she needed. She pulled back up, almost all the way, until only his tip rested in her lips. She instantly let her tongue lash around, assaulting his weakest, most sensitive spots without any shred of hesitation. Her digits wrapped tighter, fapping away as quickly as she could… before moving in for an inelegant, final blow. Her hand pulled away from his sac, running down to fondle against his soft behind. She let her fingers explore the surface for only a second before two dove against his puckered hole, only needing the slightest pressure to invade. His moans and mewls suddenly turned weaker, higher, and a primal urge to thrust into those lovely lips quickly overtook his hips. He grasped onto her head once more, giving her a few tiny little thrust-thrust-thrusts. “M-Master… Master! T-too much. I can’t hold back like this… Aaahn~”

Once he felt his orgasm approach, he even tried to pull back a little, even though his Master definitely wouldn’t let him. She kept rubbing, jerking, aggressively fondling and doing her absolute best to milk that immaculate mast. “I-I’m… I-In your mouth…~” Even Astolfo couldn’t help but become weak when a climax started to quake through his system. He almost fell back, awkwardly using one of his hands to catch himself before simply riding out the delight. His first shot came, a smaller string of seed that was barely enough to cover Gudako’s tongue. Then a second. Then a third. Every time he let out his milk, she did her absolute best to swallow down every last drop. A fourth shot, fifth, sixth… but there was no way her mouth could keep up with the virility of a Servant, let alone an abnormally eager one like Astolfo! She finally let him pull back. Her hands moved down, grasping onto his knees, leaving her Servant to awkwardly pull away his hand from her hair to jerk his last few shots out. Seventh, eighth, ninth… Her cheeks were covered, and his sheer volume and thickness even bleached her hair just a little. For just a moment, they sat there, awkwardly trying to regain their energy.

“MMm… Mm… I’m not done with you yet~”

Gudako got her second wind first. Even if she wasn’t winded and overwhelmed by such a quaking climax, a different kind of pleasure jolted through her body. She stood up, pressed her hands against  
his shoulders once more. She pushed as hard as she could, but-

He didn’t budge.

Astolfo giggled, before letting out another squeak of post-coital pleasure. “Hehe… I already got my strength back like, halfway through that! Thank you, I enjoyed it a lot, but…~”

He grabbed her by her legs and back, lifting her like a lovely princess before quickly cradling her back into bed.

“Now it’s my turn…~”

Gudako’s hands pushed right back into his shoulders, and she almost even opened her mouth to utter one final command-

“A-Astolfo! By my third-”

“Just relax, okay? Astolfo’s going to feel rea~a~aaally bad if I don’t make you go a little crazy too~”

“B-B-By my third--”

“I mean it. Master, I can be a little dumb-dumb sometimes, but I love you a lot! Uu, imagine how bad it must feel for me to leave everything over to you! Isn’t love a two~way~street?”

“...u-um… t-third… n-nevermind.”

This time, she was the one blushing. And not just a little, either. That brazen half-confession knocked the wind out of her. Sure, she constantly admitted she loved each and every one of her Servants- but having it be so brazenly returned was a little more overwhelming than she had ever expected. He gave her a playful wink, before sitting right up again and properly undressing himself. He pulled off his tights, panties, he even finally tossed his jacket to the side. Reduced to just his skirt and shirt, he leaned over her once more.

“Mmm… Let’s reaa~lly get it started now, Master!”

“..o-okay…”

His hand cupped her face. He came in for another kiss, but unlike the one lead by her, this one was short and sweet. Just barely long enough to make her quiver, but short enough for that almost-peck to leave her quaking, begging for more and more. Her eyes followed him as she simply stuttered out empty breaths, feebly trying to gather back whatever dominance Astolfo’s choice words had absolutely destroyed, but she could barely do more than stutter and mumble wordlessly, letting her eyes be absorbed by his powerful gaze. Her mouth hung ajar, and her tongue clearly struggled a little, but not a single word came out.

“It’s okay, Master. Don’t push yourself. I’ll make sure my absolutely beau~ti~ful, lovely Master won’t be able to stop shaking her hips for a good… mmm, how about the rest of the week?”

While Gudako moved controllingly, Astolfo’s every movement contained care and elegance. The way his fingers softly slid down her cheeks, past her neck, down to her breasts. He merely gave her nipple a gentle tweak before continuing his way downwards. Past her clothed stomach, onto her bottoms. Slowly, he pulled it upwards. Gently, he pulled it back. Tenderly, he let it slide past her thighs, before casually, he tossed it away. His fingers dug into her slimmer legs, gently parting them, before his hand nuzzled forward against her most sacred spot. A finger moved forward, pulling the strap of her panties back. Once, twice, before it finally forced itself into her lower garments. A single finger rubbed around the very top of her entrance- barely doing anything to stimulate her. But even so, the high-strung girl couldn’t help but mewl.

A second finger joined in, and they both barely moved. A third, a fourth, before his entire hand slid in. Index and ring finger moved to part her lower lips, before his middle finger finally forced itself inside. Slowly, but surely, he pushed himself in knuckle-deep. Once more, he became unmoving, leaving her to awkwardly cope with the sensation of her treasured Servant so deep within her. “Don’t just…~” On one hand, it felt kind of amazing. On the other hand, it was awful. It just intensified her yearning so much more, without giving her the release he was gently building up to. 

“Shh… shh… relax, Master. Let your~self~ go!” He nuzzled himself in between her breasts, kissing among her soft flesh. His lips dragged in circles, before finally a soft peck landed on her nipple. For a  
moment, it stopped there, Astolfo simply returning to kiss along her chest. It wasn’t like he was just stimulating her chest- he was covering it in his love, affection, it felt like he was worshipping her body more than actually trying to… well, get her going!

Gudako couldn’t stop herself from letting out a needy little whimper. The stimulation was so gentle, so precise, so… almost underwhelming. But that made his every slight movement just feel so much  
stronger. His finger finally curved within her, gently tickling against the upper wall of her cunny- something that forced a proper moan from out of her lips. “Mmm… Ehehe~ Until now, I’ve always aimed to pleasure you like a friend, my Master… but now… I’ll make you feel like you’re my beloved wife, o~kay?”

A second finger slid, joining the other in her deepest spots. He pushed himself all the way in, fingers partially curved and wiggling, before he started to move back and forth. It wasn’t like he was doing anything special, but, every move he made, every word he said, she just couldn’t help but feel herself grow weaker. More sensitive, even more wanting. “Come on, you’re holding back~” with every word, he gave her a slight thrust and quiver of his fingers. “Let~ Yourself~! Go!” Faster, rougher… his fingers made a lecherous slapping sound every time they pushed in and out. “Thiss…. So good… Astolfo~”

“Eh? I’m only getting started…~”

His fingers pulled out. Ahn, for a moment, she felt undesirably empty. The stimulation that had quickly driven her crazy had completely faded- but even still, she couldn’t stop moaning. Astolfo shifted about, crawling up with his face between his Master’s thighs. His lips pressed forward, and his tongue pressed out. He carefully dragged his tongue against her pink, circling across her labia until it finally found her entrance. With a push, his tongue found itself inside. But only for a moment.

“You’re still holding back, Master. It's like you’re trying to push me out~ Mm, I guess I’m just going to make you totally m~e~l~t~”

Tongue dragged upwards,and two fingers pressed back in. Without the buildup he had given her before, his fingers slid right into her slit. As they moved, her lips dragged upwards, kissing higher, higher, before finding her tiny little hood. His lips kissed, and then finally, his tongue started lapping. Like a dog lead to water, his soft tongue dragged up and down past her swollen clit.

“Ee-eek… Aahn… Astolfo…~”

Gudako could feel it rise through her body, an amazing feeling that started at her toes before quaking through her legs, and slowly crawling through the rest of her body. She felt her peak draw closer, she felt an overwhelming climax draw near. Her cunny clenched down hungrily on his digits, as if trying to suckle them deeper within her softest confines.

And he instantly stopped.

“...why?”

She couldn’t help but mutter, defeated. Her vision had gone blank for a moment. She felt oh so dizzy. She was inches away from her orgasm, but she was stopped just ever so slightly short. “I’m so close, please, j-just…”

“Mmm… nah… I know just what to do.”

He moved himself back up and over her body, one arm crawling to wrap around Gudako’s back. Holding her steady, holding her close. The other hand dragged down her leg and thigh, before finally his touch escaped her. “Please… please…” Now instead of his hand, she could feel it push against her. That immense length. That quivering tip. She needed it. “Please…” she begged again, and again, until he finally gave in. With a loving smile, and a wonderful peck to her lips, he pushed it in.

It felt so different from normal. So much more intense than normal. Her legs quivered, shaked, and her thighs did their best to meekly wrap around her Servant’s back. Her arms, too, moved to wrap around him.

And then he pushed in more.

God, even though it was just his tip, it felt better than it had ever before. Tip turned into half, before finally, the end of his tip basically felt like it was touching upon her womb.

“I’m going to move now, okay?”

Thrust. Just a single one at first. He pulled all the way out, before sliding himself back about halfway in. His hips went slow, just to let her adjust. He pulled back, then slid in again. A second time, a third time. Each time, just a little rougher. Every time, just a little faster. Her toes and fingers curled as she did her absolute best to cling to her beloved. She could feel it coming. She could feel her climax coming. He had only just started to penetrate her, but.

“Astolfo, I’m... ~”

“Shh~”

A kiss sealed her lips. He gave her another thrust and another. She could feel his swollen balls touch against her ass. She could feel him smack against her every time he moved. The orgasm struck her body, but it just wouldn’t stop. She just felt herself rise to new heights more and more. Her mind was going crazy.

...what if he came inside of her…?

That’d make this perfect, right?

...but a Servant shouldn’t be able to impregnate a human, unless..

“...astolfo… astolfo…~”

“Mm? Yes, my beloved~?”

“...b-by my third command seal… haahn... I command you- impregnate me!”

“...Eh?”

He couldn’t stop himself anymore. His form and finesse seemed to quickly fade away, as his body moved to follow that order. He squeezed her tighter, before his hands moved up to her shoulders. He stared right into her eyes, even when warped with pleasure, it was obvious that he was a little worried about what he was about to do.

“..i-is it really…?”

“...please… please… inside…~”

The emotional and physical heights made it impossible for her to think about anything else. She could feel it. She could feel his length quake within her. She could feel him get closer and closer. With every thrust, she could feel it was starting to cum…~

“...O-Okay, Master! I’m going to… mmm~”

His thrusting slowed down, but her pleasure did not. For a moment, it almost felt bad that the delightful pleasure of him going so fast stopped inching through her body. But then she could feel it through her orgasmic delight. She could feel the warmth spread into her. She could feel his every shot be milked into her hungry slit, into her fertile womb. Her slit did it’s absolute best to drink down every last drop. Her arms and legs stayed clung around Astolfo, unwilling to let him go until she could feel the final spurt end. He lightly rocked with every quake of seed, knocking against her deepest spot every time to make sure he came as deep as possible, to make absolutely sure she’d take every last drop of his seed, to make entirely sure that there was no way she wouldn’t get pregnant.

“...Mm… mmm… T-that was…”

As he pulled his meat back, they could both see the results of their love-making; the remnants of his seed slipping out of her entrance.

“...did you think… we really…”

Gudako could barely think. She simply nodded.

“...yeah…”

And by the power of that Command Seal, new life would form inside of her.


End file.
